20 Hours in America (Part II)
TWO-HOUR SEASON PREMIERE SEES PRESIDENT ON CAMPAIGN TRAIL AS PROBE OF DOWNED PLANE GROWS -- A study of 20 hours in America, while Toby, Josh and Donna try to get home from Indiana. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli :with John Amos as Admiral Fitzwallace :and Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer Guest Starring :Anna Deavere Smith as Nancy McNally :Allison Smith as Mallory O'Brien :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Renée Estevez as Nancy :Victor McCay as Peter :John Gallagher Jr. as Tyler :John P. Connolly as Matt Kelley :Don Perry as Muriel Keith :Allan Wasserman as Donald McKittridge :Andrew McFarlane as Anthony Marcus Co-Starring :Kim Webster as Ginger :William Duffy as Larry :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :David Early as Bartender :Aaron Marcus as Deskman :Jeff Gage as Train Conductor :Susan Allenbach as Driver :Robert Noble as Butler :John Fletcher as Photographer :Thomas Crawford as Bill Lacey :Randolph Brooks as Arthur Leeds :Albert Owens as Senator Fred Shuler :Mary-Pat Green as Senator Choate Quotes :Nancy McNally: Leo. Yeoman Fitzwallace. :Admiral Fitzwallace: Dr. McNally. :Nancy McNally: Let's attack. :Admiral Fitzwallace: Who? :Nancy McNally: Qumar. Let's recommend to the President that we attack. :Leo McGarry: Why? :Nancy McNally: 'Cause I've had it. :Admiral Fitzwallace: I don't think the UN is going to let us do it for that reason. :Nancy McNally: That's 'cause you're a sissy. You want peace in the Middle East? Give me a pair of third generation ICBM's and a compass. You get B-2 Spirit stealth bombers over Qumar right now; as if the Qumari Air defense system requires stealth capability. Just fly in at night, and while you're at it, could you order the USS Louisiana to fire off a D-5 Trident just to see if it works? What's the worst that could happen? :Admiral Fitzwallace: Is she talking to me? :Nancy McNally: Yes! :Admiral Fitzwallace: Well, 98% of all living organisms within a seven mile radius would die instantly in a torrent of fire. :Nancy McNally: Admiral Sissymary... We're running out of options on the menu. :Nancy McNally: They're building a case for sure but I think we got to start talking about there's something worse than Qumar saying it was us. :Admiral Fitzwallace: She's right. :Leo McGarry: What? :Admiral Fitzwallace: Qumar saying it was someone else. : :President Bartlet: Debbie? :Debbie Fidderer: Yes, sir? :President Bartlet: Where's the dollar? :Debbie Fidderer: I'm sorry, sir? :President Bartlet: What's the dollar doing right now? :Debbie Fidderer: Oh, it's down; .3% against the yen; .4% against the Euro. : Trivia *Toby mocks Ritchie for thinking that Chamberlain led England in World War II. Chamberlain actually was Prime Minister for the first eight months of the war, but made way for Churchill after the Allied retreat from Norway. *The President refers to the President of France as President D'Astier, which is the same name as the President of France who visits the White House for a state dinner in The American President. *Kennison State University is fictional. It is possible that it is meant to stand in for the University of Iowa, which is a Big Ten school whose athletes are known as the Hawkeyes. Kennison State University is said to be in Cedar Rapids, while the University of Iowa is located in Iowa City, placing it in the Central time zone. Cedar Rapids and Iowa City are about thirty miles from one another. The university is probably named after Lt. William Kennison, who was a naval officer during the Civil War. It is also possible that the name is a combination of Kenyon College (Allison Janney's alma mater) and Denison University, two midwest schools known for their swim teams. *Bartlet’s line—"The streets of Heaven are too crowded with angels"—was lifted from Tom Hanks’ eloquent acceptance speech when he won the Best Actor Oscar for Philadelphia.Mumblings of a Platonist **Sam Seaborn's line, when he talks about writing the speech, "Good writers borrow from other writers. Great writers steal from them outright" is itself a version of a quote attributed to Picasso (among others): "Good artists copy. Great artists steal.” *The Milwaukee Sentinel newspaper ceased to exist in April 1995 when it merged with the Milwaukee Journal. The resulting newspaper, and the only daily paper in the city of Milwaukee, is known as the Milwaukee Journal Sentinel.Fourth Season Media Questions *Josh uses the name "Mohammed al-Mohammed al-Mohammed bin Basir" as a stereotypical terrorist's name. The name was used again by Aaron Sorkin as an unseen character briefly mentioned in his 2012 series ''The Newsroom. ''That series stars John Gallagher Jr., who appeared in "20 Hours in America" as Tyler. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 4